


Snowy Dates

by avalonroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonroses/pseuds/avalonroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred's waiting for the perfect moment for his and Arthur's first kiss. </p>
<p>Arthur wishes Alfred would bloody hurry up and kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Dates

Alfred wasn’t expecting to be invited into Arthur’s apartment for post-date ‘drinks’ quite yet, though he was _eagerly_ anticipating when the offer was eventually extended, but Arthur was a classy-in-a-totally-stuffy-British-way kind of guy so it was going to take some more wining and dining before Alfred would have the pleasure of seeing the interior of Arthur’s bedroom (not that he’d be paying attention).

That was all good. He liked Arthur— _a lot—_ it was pretty awesome taking things slow and savouring his time with the adorably irascible Englishman.

He couldn’t help but wonder; however, as he walked Arthur home, their fingers intertwined and clasped hands swinging with each step, if he would be overstepping Arthur’s ambiguous boundaries if he went in for a kiss.

It was their third date. He’d waited an appropriate, _proper,_ amount of time before initiating more intimate contact, right? It was practically Victorian to wait this long! Well, maybe not, but Arthur surely couldn’t be mad.

It was just a _kiss._

He peered over at Arthur, a smile, both giddy and unconscious, playing at the corners of his mouth. Arthur really was cute, with his cheeks glowing rosy with the bite of the cold, his chin buried into the folds of his scarf and his evergreen eyes twinkling in streams of moonlight, how could Alfred be expected to not kiss him?

He went all jittery and floaty at the mere thought of kissing Arthur, as if he was composed entirely of bubbles.

As they neared Arthur’s apartment building, Arthur already jostling about in his pocket with his free hand in search of his keys, the fluffy sensation dipped into Alfred’s stomach and began to acquire an unnervingly similarity to seasickness.

It was as easy as pie to reason that he _should_ kiss Arthur but summoning the courage to do so was entirely different matter.

Arthur led him up the stairs to the front door and stopped, like he always did, those pretty eyes turning to Alfred.

“So,” he said.

“So…,” Alfred echoed, followed by an uneasy exhale. Jeez, he needed to pull himself together. Was it really that daunting to kiss the guy he was crazy about?

Yes, yes it was.

Arthur’s thick brows pulled together into an expression of discontentment.

Alfred had blew it. Arthur had sensed what Alfred was considering and now he was pissed.

The Englishman tipped his head back, staring into the sky above him.

“It’s snowing,” he concluded.

As if prompted, a cluster of snowflakes landed on Alfred’s nose.

He glanced about, watching as cottony drops of snow drifted to the ground, seemingly ethereal under the wintry illumination of the streetlamps. 

Grinning widely, Alfred squeezed Arthur’s hands, and announced, “Oh man, it _is_ snowing!” Gaze finding his date, Alfred added, “Kinda romantic, huh?”

Arthur smiled, ever so faintly.

“I suppose it is rather romantic.” He bit his lip in an uncharacteristic display of nervousness, as if he was preparing himself for a particularly trying exchange. “I don’t want to be too forward, Alfred, but may I ask you something?”

Alfred’s stomach hollowed as a clammy shudder chased up his spine.

This was it, whatever _it_ was—but it couldn’t be good.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Go ahead.”

“Are you planning on kissing me at any point?”

The Englishman frowned, pointedly avoiding eye contact with Alfred.

Stunned, Alfred felt something fizz up in his throat and he realised too late that it was laughter, peels and peels of euphoric laughter.

By the time he had regained control over his involuntary mirth at the ridiculousness of the situation, Arthur was scowling, fierce and thunderous.

“Yes,” Alfred divulged. “Every time I look at you, I wanna kiss you. I just… wanted to wait for the right time. I figured after the third date would be a good time. It is a good time, right? I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I don’t want to pressure you—”

Rolling his eyes, Arthur snatched a handful of Alfred’s scarf and tugged Alfred towards him, standing on his toes to bring their lips together.

Alfred felt the wet splotches of snow melting on his face, he felt his hands clench, unsure of what to do with them, but, more importantly, he felt Arthur kissing him, warm and real and tasting of rosemary. His hands spurred into life and he used them to draw Arthur closer, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and deepening the kiss.

When Arthur pulled away, Alfred was reluctant to follow, his mind densely fogged with delight.

“I would have kissed you on the first date,” Arthur admitted with a small, teasing smirk. And just when Alfred thought the night couldn’t have gotten any better, Arthur turned back to him after unlocking the door and asked, “Are you coming in or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> For the USUK Network Winter Wonderland Week 2015.


End file.
